One Thing Leads To Another
by YamaLuna
Summary: Echizen Ryoma is a talented tennis player, but people irritate her - she can't handle them. Daily matters annoy her, but.. ..Did she just find a toy to vent out her irritation on?


**I've been writing this and stopped thinking of a pairing, then I got a request for Sensual Pair, so here it is xx! Hope it's good enough XD Oh yeah, bold is for English or something like that. And sorry, don't kill me, I don't exactly know how to write those scenes of these huge boys trying to flirt or something.. Ah, whatever.. Enjoy!**

* * *

_PONK!_

_PONK!_

_PONK!_

Hitting to a wall was no fun; but what could she do?

Her 3rd year senpais are on a trip, Momoshiro has a wedding to attend, Kaidoh went out with his family, her cousin and mother don't play tennis, her 'Cheerleading Trio' isn't much of a challenge, and her father flew to America to meet a friend.

She can't play with the coach either since she was her senpais' homeroom teacher, and neither Ryuzaki nor Osakada is a challenge, anyways.

Her shot grew more powerful until she vent out her anger on it: it kept on spinning on the wall, cracked a hole in it, and just stuck to it.

She thought about practicing to increase her, for example, power (She knew she needed more of that..); but she just really wanted to play!

She wanted a match.

A _tennis _match. A _real _tennis _match _with an _actual _opponent.

Someone strong enough to make her go all out.

"Maybe I should find someone from the other teams.." There was still other people she knew outside of her team, after all there was Hyoutei and Rikkai Dai that weren't that far, or she could go on a train to Shitenhouji or even Higa Chuu.

She knew they would all play a good game, but she dismissed that thought and sighed keeping her stoic façade. She couldn't just barge into their training; even _she _knew _that _much.

"I'll go eat something." She mumbled to herself in an annoyed tone as she rummaged through her pockets. Oops. All her change was wasted on Ponta!

She growled: Could this day get any worse?

Packing her stuff, she started heading home.

**-At Home-**

"Kaa-san." Ryoma called coolly.

"Yes, Dear?" She smiled internally, she obviously needed something, and she _loved _it when her precious little, cute daughter calls her, no matter what the reason is.

"I need some money."

She blinked. "S-Sure.."

_Sigh, what a simple request.. _"You'll find my wallet on the top of the middle shelf in the kitchen, dear!"

"Thanks." She turned to the kitchen but then thought about it.

_Hmm.. Since I'm already going out to eat I might as well change my clothes.. I'll go to the Street Tennis Courts, too.. _Sure, they weren't much of a challenge, but at least she'd play with someone decent, right?

_What am I supposed to wear anyways? _She looked around for anything, and grabbed a plain t-shirt and jeans. "This will do."

* * *

_It's time to go already.. _"Oops.." She forgot where the money was. "Uh, Mom?"

"Yes, honey?"

"Where was the money again?"

"Ryoma! How can you forget something I've **_JUST _**told you?!" Her forgetfulness was quite worrisome nowadays! There was once where she forget they were together buying groceries, and she came back home at midnight, _midnight_!

"Sorry.. So, where was it?"

Her mother sighed. "As I said before, on the-" She eyed her daughter as she spoke. "Eh? I thought nobody from the tennis club was around?"

"Yeah, nobody is. But I thought I'd at least play at the Street Tennis Courts." She replied stoically.

"Oh, Ryoma-san is going out?" Nanako joined in.

"Ouisu."

"By yourself?" The two ladies asked in unison.

"Yeah."

"Like, with nobody?" They asked again with smiles on their faces.

"..Yeah.."

"_Alone_?" They asked one last, final time and emphasized the word.

_I have a bad hunch.. _"Yes.. So, uh, I'll be going now.." _Forget the money! I have to escape!_

"Oh no you don't, young lady!" Her mother grabbed her shirt's collar.

_Uh-oh.._

"You'll be going like _this_?!"

"Uh, yeah? What's wrong with my clothes?"

"So you knew it was about your clothes, Ryoma-san!"

"So? I'm no celebrity to care how I dress in front of others." She said bluntly, causing Nanako to pout and her mother to have a huge, I say huge, red vein on her head.

Oh yes she was angry. "You are by no means going out like that when you don't have to!"

"Oh, so I have to wear those frilly clothes?"

"T-That..! You don't have to, either! But they're the _better _choice! Always go with the better choice, ne, Ryoma?"

"Not really."

"Ryoma-san!"

"Plus, Kaa-san, doesn't everybody have their own tastes? So the _better_ choices in my mind are _different _than yours. Ja ne." She got away from her mother but then-

"Ryoma! You are not going out like that! Nanako! Help me out here!"

"Eh, well.. How should I say this Ryoma-san.. Ah, right!" Nanako beamed.

"Basically, Rinko-auntie is saying that if you don't find someone in your age, it wouldn't be fun when you grow up! You must find someone to spend your days with, and I don't think it's that hard, saying it's _you_, Ryoma-san, ne?" A lot of people knew of certain people who were enamored by the shorty, except the girl herself. It was a good thing Nanjiroh wasn't here, or he would've made a ruckus out of this.

"Exactly, young lady!"

"But I already have someone like that." Ryoma blinked a couple of times, as in shock of them _not _knowing.

"E-Eh?! H-Hontou?! W-Who?!" Rinko beamed.

"Who is it, Ryoma-san?" Nanako asked happily.

"But, you know him too.." She was even more confused. _Are they making fun of me or what exactly?_

"Oh my god!" Rinko blushed.

"Ryoma! You are going to let me see him me immediately! Is it someone from the tennis clubs?! I mean, I haven't seen you around any other handsome guys!"

"Wait, Ryoma-san! The reason you're so bored, is because.. He's not around.. So does it mean he is from Seishun Gakuen?!" They both blushed happily.

"...Huh?" She asked, not knowing what are they talking about, and why did they even start talking about her teammates and rivals. "I said you know him, you're the one who introduced him to me, Kaa-san.."

"T-Then someone from the matchmaking sessions?! B-But you never arrived to any!"

"WHAT matchmaking sessions? I'm talking about Karupin - Karupiiiin. Jeez."

"Eh..? Eh...? E-Eh?! R-Ryoma!" Her mother frowned.

"Now what did I do?" She pouted.

"D-Don't give me that _cute _look! I-I'm not gonna fall for it, young lady!"

"Rinko-auntie, she's already gone." Nanako exclaimed as she patted Rinko's shoulder while she just blinked.

"N-Nanako-chan.. Boohooo.. Why is my daughter like this~~"

"Maybe we should just hang out more with Ryoma-san? That way, it'll also be easier for us to convince her, too!" Nanako smiled.

"I guess it's true.. Sigh, I shouldn't have Nanjiroh train her on tennis _all _day, _every _day.."

* * *

**-In An Airplane-**

"Achoo!" A monk sneezed.

"Hmm.. I wonder what are they doing.. I bet the little girl is on a date, kekeke... Well, not like I'm gonna allow it or anything.."

* * *

**-Back In Japan, Outside-**

"Achoo!" She rubbed her nose softly.

"Where am I supposed to eat anyway.. Oh, there's a ramen shop right there.. Eh, I'm in the mood for that."

She took a look at the name: 'Kuwahara Ramen', it said.

_The name sounds familiar.. Oh, whatever._ But the moment she got in, it was really noisy.

_What's with this place? Too noisy.. But I'm too hungry to walk.. Oh well._

She sat down on an empty chair which, thankfully, was a bit far away from the source of the noise.

"Oya, Echizen?!" A familiar voice called.

And she only turned around to see the whole Rikkai Dai team sitting right in front of her with blank expressions, save for certain people. "S-Seriously..?"

"Oh, so you _are _Echizen!" Kirihara grinned.

Marui waved and Niou, who was sitting beside him, winked. She did hear something about not even standing next to him.. Oh, who cares! Jackal just smiled as Kirihara grinned. Sanada and Yanagi gave off very faint smiles.

"You're eating here too, Echizen-kun?" Yukimura smiled.

"What does it seem like I'm doing?" She said in a bored manner (and a bored face) as she took out her wallet.

Yukimura had a troubled face as Sanada scoffed. "Che, what bad manners.. To a senpai too.."

"You're not one to talk, Akaya." Marui reminded.

"U-Urusai, Marui-senpai!"

"'Shut up' and 'senpai' aren't supposed to come together in one sentence, Akaya." Niou snickered as he and Marui kept on pestering Akaya.

It wasn't long until Jackal brought his family's best ramen to the girl, which she looked at in awe.

"This is.. Huge.."

"Isn't it? It tastes good, too! It's the best, isn't it, Jackal?!" Marui grinned.

"Ahahaha.. To praise me like this.." Jackal smiled sheepishly as he scratched his head, blushing slightly.

"I wasn't praising you, I was praising your family's restaurant." He continued eating as Jackal went into the dumps.

_Hmm.. Not a bad team either.. _She remembered her team. Did all teams have almost the same type of personalities?

There were idiots, perverts, stoic people who looked older (way, way older) than their age, stalkers, food thieves, people who fight together (but are actually good friends), logical people, sadists..

* * *

After a couple of hours, she was completely full. "Ugh.. I can't move.."

Yanagi and Sanada went back to arrange the training menu, Niou dragged Yagyuu along to a cosplay store, Kirihara and Marui and Jackal went to the arcade. Now that only one's left is Yukimura.

"You sure have a big appetite despite your appearance, Echizen-kun."

She scowled. She didn't like this guy. She didn't hate him, don't misunderstand, but on the line between like and dislike, she was more on the 'dislike' side.

Silence bestowed on them for a while, since he was silenced by her glares. "Err..."

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

And again, silence.

"So you like girls who barely eat more than girls with an appetite?" She said bluntly.

Not minutes after, she realized that she somehow, well, err, said it the 'wrong way', and in a, kind of, wrong 'tone', too. She knew it sounded wrong, too wrong, actually.

Okay, so she was dense when it came to others' feelings for her... But she wasn't stupid in these matters.

He just gaped after he had also realized what has she said. "Uh-"

"Oh well, not like I care or anything. Usual girls would be offended, so be careful, Mr. Perfect." She glared at him as she stood up.

Oh yes, she didn't hate him, but she definitely didn't like him.

Popular, good-looking, Mr. Perfect.

She had enough from Atobe trying to win her over, and she had started disliking such people.

He wasn't narcissistic and so in-love with himself, bragging how she would never, ever, find someone like him (she wasn't even sure if he was flirting with her or with himself).

But she just didn't like people like this. They annoy her.

"Uh- E-Echizen-kun!"

"Don't follow me."

"But, you see, I can't just let you go when you're angry at me." He smiled.

Ugh. She thought why she didn't exactly like him was slowly coming to surface. She also would gladly love to know _why _doesn't she like him.

"You irritate me." She glared coldly as she walked away.

He stopped in his place for a minute before smiling and walking after her.

_Ugh. Why isn't he getting angry?_

After trying a couple of times, he still wouldn't stop following her. Man, was he persistent!_  
_

* * *

She sat down on a bench and sighed. "Why are you still following me?"

"Just because." He smiled yet again. "Want a drink?"

She thought a little before nodding, in which he smiled at.

_Annoying._

"What?"

"Ponta."

"Should have known." He chuckled as he went to look for a vending machine, secretly hoping she won't just ditch him and leave. Maa, she would at least wait for the drink, he knew.

_He sure takes his time.. _She sighed but then quickly slapped herself mentally. _...Why am I disappointed, anyways?_

"Hey there, cutie pie~!"

_Sigh. _Should she ignore them? Should she glare daggers at them? She tried both before, and they still kept on pestering her. Until she had to use her experience in martial arts - which she achieved a black belt in all of them. She wasn't in the mood today, though.

_Sigh.. Can't Yukimura-san come quickly or something..? ...What am I even saying. I can handle these rubbish on my own._

And with that, she decided to ignore them - even though it wouldn't help, glaring would be much worse. She could just pretend that she didn't they spoke to her.

"Oh, oh, you shouldn't be this mean.."

She looked at them with a blank face. "**I'm sorry, I don't speak Japanese.**"

"W-What is she saying?"

"I don't understand.."

"It sounds like English.. But I don't know English!"

_Bah. Idiots._

"Does it matter anyways?" The big guy, who seemed like he was their boss, grabbed her wrist and smirked. "Nationalities don't matter."

"Hmm~ Eh? Ah! E-Echizen-kun!" Yukimura gaped then glared at the group of boys. He was just about to interfere when-

"Didn't I say..." She glared, took hold of his arm with her free hand, flipped him, and threw him at the boys, in which they all fell down. "...that I don't speak Japanese?!"

"O-Ouch.." The boys only lifted their heads to look at her cold glare, in which they shivered at.

All of them stood and bowed deeply. "W-W-W-W-W-WE'RE SORRY! WE WILL N-N-N-N-N-NEVER EVER TOUCH A GIRL AGAIN! SORRRRRRYYY!" They ran away with tears flowing from their eyes.

She scowled at the pathetic scene, when she heard a clank. "Hm? Oh. You."

Yukimura gaped at the air as one of the cans fell down from his hand. She stared at it and growled. "I'm not drinking that. I'll take the safe one."

"O-Oh, y-yeah, I was planning on giving you the better one anyways.." He went deep into his thoughts with a troubled (kind of sad) expression.

_Hmm.. Even in these kind of situations, she can take care of herself pretty well.. She's even better at tennis.. Sigh, I really don't have any courage to say it.. _He sighed as he picked up the can.

_...W-What's with him.. ..Stop looking like tha- Ugh! ...Irritating, annoying! Whatever!_

"Ah.. Anyways, should I walk you home?" He quickly put on a smile as he handed her the ponta.

"You don't have to."

"Why?"

"Sigh, do I even need to tell you no? You're still following me." She growled.

He chuckled lightly. He wondered how he liked this complaining machine.

* * *

"Oh, we're already in front of your house, Echizen-kun." He said with a smile, but the hint of disappointment was evident in his voice.

_...What's with him. H-He's _really _irritating. ...But I suppose I should thank him._

"Ja ne.." She waved and turned around. "...Thanks." She mumbled - really quietly though.

But the street was quiet, so he heard it clearly. He blushed slightly. _...She always catches me off guard . It seems like, if I don't say it now, then it's meaningless._

_"_A-Ano.. E-Echizen-kun.. Wait just for a bit.." He quickly grabbed her wrists, and she turned around at that.

_Doki. W-Waaah.. I-I can't do this after all.. S-She's too cute.. I can't even look at her in the eyes.._

Irritation.

_What's with him.._

Irritation.

"Uh, well.."

Irritation.

"You see.. I.."

Irritation. _This is getting annoying._

He kept on stuttering, which irritated her even more. His words weren't even clear so she could catch up with him.

Irritation.

Annoyance.

Annoyance.

Annoyance.

"A-Ahem.. Echizen-kun, I, I really li-"

"Oh, just shut up!" She suddenly yelled, making him go blank. "You just keep on stuttering and stuttering! I can't even pick up words! You didn't even spill any letters! You're irritating!"

She wanted to vent out her irritation - and fast. And the best tool? Right in front of him. How? She doesn't exactly know herself, since her body moved on its own.

She grabbed his shirt's collar and pulled him closer - and kissed him.

He widened his eyes. He didn't know if he was happy or not. I mean, he's the guy, so he wanted to do this first.

And she. It wasn't bad. Not bad at all. It was actually a pretty good way to take out her irritation - since she's always irritated.

She let go of him and a vein popped on her head. "Really irritating!"

Silence bestowed them for five seconds when she smirked. "You know, my irritation was kind of swept away.. Eh, not bad. Maybe we should do this more often. Ja ne." She waved as she entered her house, leaving Yukimura with a blank, red face - Don't forget her comment, either.

* * *

**Hmm, I suppose that's it XD Title's bound to change (if anyone's gonna give me some nice ideas). I might continue this, actually.. I have some ideas cramped in my head about this.. It's also easier to write something original. Should I continue it? If I will, I might also use some help for a love rival.. More than one, actually xD Ja ne~**


End file.
